Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA DM) V1.2 is a uniform specification for device management specified by the OMA DM working group.
A DM system provides a low-cost solution for third parties to manage and set Over The Air (OTA) terminals, such as cell phone terminals, as well as functional objects, environment and configuration information in the terminals. Problems encountered during the process of using of the network terminals are solved, the installation and the upgrading of software and firmware are performed in an OTA manner, more user-friendly and personalized services are provided, and user experience is improved. The third parties may be network management devices of information management departments of mobile operators, service providers, or cooperation partners.
In an overall structural view, a DM Agent of a terminal is configured to explain and execute management commands delivered by a DM server. A management tree stored in a terminal can be regarded as an interface used by a DM Server to manage the terminal through a DM protocol, where the terminal includes some basic Management Objects (MOs), and the DM Server controls the MOs of the terminal by operating management tree objects. Operation commands include Get, Replace, Exec, Copy, and Delete.
Based on the OMA DM technology, currently a method can provide a user with a function of erasing data stored in a terminal. When a cell phone of a user is lost, or when a second-hand trade is required, the user can erase personal data stored in the terminal through a remote server.
In the prior art, when data is being erased, a data erasing range can be indicated by a node of a management tree. In a specific method, an erasing range node is set, where the erasing range node has two functions, one function is to identify the data erasing range, such as short messages or an address list, and the other function is to set a value of a flag bit in the erasing range node, where the value of the flag bit in the erasing range node is configured to indicate whether data corresponding to the erasing range node needs to be erased when an erasing operation is executed. For example, if the value of the flag bit of the erasing range node corresponding to the short message is “True”, short-message data in a terminal is erased when the data in the terminal is erased. If the value of the flag bit of the erasing range node corresponding to the short message is “False”, the short-message data stored in the terminal is not erased when the data in the terminal is erased.
During the procedure of researching and practicing the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds that in the prior art, when an erasing operation is completed, data corresponding to an erasing range node is erased, but the erasing range node in a terminal is still stored in an erasable list. In this situation, when a management server executes an erasing operation again, the terminal still deletes the data corresponding to the erasing range node according to a value of a flag bit of the erasing range node after receiving a request from the management server. Actually, the data corresponding to the erasing range node does not exist, which results in the redundant erasing operation, lowers the erasing efficiency of a system, and wastes processing resources of the system.